The present invention relates to cooling components in a computer system, and more particularly to a highly efficient system for cooling high heat generating components.
As computer components evolve into more powerful devices, their power requirements consequently increase. With this increase in power consumption, a commensurate increase in power dissipation in the form of heat results. Microprocessors are a major source of heat in computer systems. One computer system might incorporate several microprocessors, thereby multiplying the amount of heat generated by the system. Moreover, the situation is compounded when several pieces of equipment are stored vertically in a rack, where each piece of equipment contains power consuming and heat generating components.
Heat dissipation is an important consideration in the design of modern-day computer systems. If heat is not adequately dissipated from the system, components may fail causing catastrophic damage to the system. To date, cooling systems have utilized finned heat sinks, augmented by axial flow fans mounted on the heat sink and/or air movers in the form of fans within or around the computer system. Nevertheless, as the amount of heat generated by the components increases, the current cooling systems will prove inadequate because larger heat sinks and/or fans will not fit into the already cramped space in and around a computer system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient system for cooling components in a computer system. The system should be compact, highly reliable, and cost effective. The present invention fulfills this need and provides related advantages.
A system for cooling a component in a computer system is disclosed. The cooling system of the present invention comprises a heat collection chamber including an inlet opening and an outlet opening, wherein the inlet opening is located in a position vertically higher than a location of the outlet opening. The system includes a heat conductive jacket adapted to be in thermal contact with the component. The jacket includes an inlet port and an outlet port through which a cooling fluid circulates. The system also includes a first hollow tube for coupling the outlet port to the inlet opening, and a second hollow tube for coupling the outlet opening to the inlet port.
Through the aspects of the present invention, the chassis of the computer system or equipment is advantageously used to dissipate heat generated from the enclosed components. By utilizing the present invention, heat sinks, and/or fans are eliminated. The present invention is reliable, and relatively easy to implement given the current related technology.